pokemoninfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Kennedy Kilmarnock
Name: Morgan Kennedy Kilmarnock Gender: Male Age: 22 Hometown: Vermillion City Hobbies and Interests: Working out, entertaining children, playing sports and strenuous games, competition. Appearance: Morgan stands at 6 feet 2 inches and weighs 217 pounds. His body is a muscular and lean shape, well suited to running as well as heavy lifting. Morgan's face is narrow in shape, having a tall forehead that leads to a long-bridged nose and pronounced eyebrows, which are slightly bushy and angular. The shape of his brow helps to shade his eyes, which are pale-blue just like his mother's. Morgan's hair is a dark shade of brown and grows somewhat unusually; while it doesn't stick out too far from his head on the sides or back, it still trails down along the back of his neck quite a bit. His hair also protrudes rather far past his forehead; Morgan combs this unruly bit of hair with a comb to bring it to a point. Other than his eyebrows, his face is completely devoid of facial hair. Morgan most often wears a muscle-shirt or t-shirt and a pair of shorts, though he takes a jacket and winter cap with him in his backpack just in case weather conditions get particularly chilly or windy. The one thing he always wears, however, is a pair of sneakers, claiming that boots weigh him down too much. His current pair is a beat-up duo of blue and white tennis shoes, which he's owned for about a year and a half. Thanks to constant physical activity and living in a port city, Morgan's lightly tanned skin is also a tad windswept, and numerous nicks and scars can be seen on his legs or arms from falls and accidents while working at the youth center or running near the piers at the bay. Biography: Morgan Kilmarnock was born to Zachariah and Wendy Kilmarnock in Vermillion City, where the family has resided for Morgan's entire life. Zachariah, being the captain of a fishing boat in Vermillion's harbor, was almost always at sea, so Morgan hardly knew him at all. Morgan grew up in a good household, but a very strict one; his mother was staunchly opposed to using pokemon to help around the house (in fact, she didn't like having any in her home to begin with) and instead gave Morgan chores so he could help her around the house. Whenever his father returned home from the sea, he ran the house even tighter than Wendy did, making sure that a relatively young Morgan learned the value of hard work by splitting wood to keep the house warm. While he loved his parents, Morgan wasn't particularly fond of hard work and sought to get out of the house whenever he could. At around the age of 10 or 11, Morgan began to attend Vermillion City's youth center, which was essentially a run-down gymnasium that hosted most of the city's kids in playing basketball or other activities. The children at the center were all very young, those who hadn't become pokemon trainers or tamers yet, since they'd be far too busy to attend the youth center once they did. He started offering to fix the place up, realizing just how great a place like this could be if it was raised to its full potential. At the age of 17, Morgan found himself the sole 'counselor' at the rejuvenated youth center after all the previous grown-ups who cared for the children had moved away or found better paying jobs. His father retired from captaining a boat, though he still spent most of his time fishing at the pier, and also relaxed his grip on his son. Morgan became more involved in the world of pokemon at this point having three of them which he kept out of their pokeballs as much as possible (much to the chagrin of his mother), and introduced the idea of playing together WITH pokemon at the youth center. While Morgan's bare duties at the center entailed just watching over the kids, he often partook in the activities himself. Thanks to rigorous workouts starting with his wood-splitting duties as a child, Morgan had the physical prowess to excel at any activity he had the kids play. Morgan was allowed to exercise his fun-loving nature at the youth center, often striking poses and shouting constantly in the midst of any game. He was and remains particularly fond of screaming his own name loudly before any sort of contest. He would particularly start posing and showing off during dodgeball while near a child that wasn't doing very well, allowing that kid to hit him with the ball and get Morgan out (considering how well he could do, scoring a hit against him was always a mood-lifter). His sportsmanship and boisterous, over-the-top demeanor made him a hit with the kids. They loved Morgan, and Morgan loved the fact that he gave Vermillion's children something to do while feeling good about themselves. One day, Morgan had a group of kids out at the front of the youth center, giving a small talk about a game that people in Fuchsia City played, as well as the field in which they were going to try it out for themselves (while giving his usual poses the whole way). This moment was when Morgan witnessed a girl's money being taken right in front of him. Angered, and loudly declaring that he was there to save the day, Morgan rushed up to try and assist the girl, only to be taken completely by surprise by a small metal bar thrown at his legs. Having failed this girl, and in front of the watchful eyes of the children no less, Morgan furiously made a vow to earn the money back for this girl. Putting the oldest boy in charge of the center while he was away, Morgan set off for an upcoming pokemon tournament to earn back the money he should've been able to return. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None